Attack on the Inn
This was written the night the inn was attacked. Lady Alex... as I found she prefers to be called, she willingly fed me this day. After some trouble, in which the sorceress Lady Violet managed to snag one of the twin assassins Ennic was raising, Lady Violet tried to have me put away too. Maybe I should have turned myself in, but I don't want to be associated with Ennic, my father or any of that. It seems I am forced to travel with them now in any case, I don't wish to give them reason for alarm so I am. We traveled three days east to stop at some quiet inn. Three days... Lady Alex kept trying to get alone time with me I am relieved it did not happen, I hate this thirst and I hate every time I am forced to drink from someone. Yet, Arn... suddenly roused me from the distraction of the tavern girl, who could have been an easy victim. I am glad I didn't make her one. Lady Alex, I hate her for forcing it of me, and am also grateful all at the same time. She insisted I take her blood right then, it was easier not to argue and risk losing myself later. This of course seemed even better when I woke to the heavy scent of blood in the middle of the night, I rushed down the stairs only to find Miss Kreya, the tavern girl sprawled out in the hallway and soaked in her own blood. She was still alive, I could hear it, the smell of blood though, it was near intoxicating, but resistable, thank you Lady Alex. It was then I heard a stranger call for me to come outside. I looked out to my surprise and saw my only sister... my twin, standing outside with a group of people. I know father sent her to collect me and thanks to Lady Violet, this group of adventurers have caught his attention. Either way back to the main point, my sister taunted me, commented about the 'gift' she left me. She has always appreciated this curse far more then I ever would. I feel at blame for the tavern girl, it was a trap meant for me, I somehow think that while they claimed to want me, they likely wanted the rest of this group as well. Captured or killed and they tried to use me for it too. After a few moments of battle they were finished, I think one got away, but I was unconcerned. I had to be sure my sister did not rise again. I owe her that, she would be far worse a monster fully blooded then she was before. The night air is filled with the scent of blood, my own clothing, is covered in it, my own blood and my sisters. She injured me bad, but I managed to heal through it, likely the idea, she knows our weaknesses. Lady Alex insisted we share a room afterwards, I was in no mood to argue otherwise. I asked her to try and remove the blood soaked and scent clothing, though it didn't help much. I could still smell blood in the air, I had a hard time sleeping so I consulted the cards instead. They knew... the cards knew the situation was bad, but offered no sign of hope. From the writings of Variel